mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Ruby: An Interactive Adventure
The Lost Ruby: An Interactive Adventure is a point-and-click adventure game released in 2011 that reboots the never-released Hieroglyphs Quest. It features the player joining Johnny Thunder on a quest to find the gem Re-Gou. Game Details * Release Date: December 26, 2011 * Game Play Time: 8 min. * Game Type: Point-and-Click Adventure * Number of Players: 1 Contents The Lost Ruby does not have physical contents, but it does virtually have three levels of play that let the player navigate an Egyptian tomb: The Temple, The Tomb, and The Treasure. Throughout the three levels, there are written clues that help the players along, as well as puzzles that the players need to solve to continue. If a player activates a trap, the player dies and is sent back to the beginning of the game. Features and Game Play The game takes place inside the Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins, which Hiram Aziz had recently discovered and calls in Johnny Thunder and the player to investigate the tomb. Inside, players navigate through the three levels by clicking on the directional arrows. When an object can be interacted with, it will be highlighted with a button. Players should exercise caution, though, as many of the interactive objects are traps. These will kill off the player and send him or her back to the beginning of the first level. Some of the interactive objects are clues, which can be clicked on and read. These clues will help the player to solve puzzles or, in some cases, to avoid traps. Once Re-Gou is found, Johnny Thunder congratulates the player on finding it and encourages them to click on it to receive their reward. In the online version, this reward is a sneak peak clip for Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients. In the DVD version, this reward is a concept art gallery for Project U. Tropes The Lost Ruby: An Interactive Adventure contains examples of the following tropes. * Adventurer Archaeologist: Johnny Thunder is naturally this, but the players also assume this role in the game. * Convection Schmonvection: One of the puzzles in the game is using hieroglyphics to cross a river of lava. Falling in will kill the player (and an option does exist that will allow the player to JUMP INTO the lava river, killing the player instantly), but no adverse effects are shown to come to the player otherwise. * Death is Cheap: Unlike the similar Shady Acres Super Sleuth, there are ways in this game for the player to die, but the only reprimand that is given for dying is starting the game over from the beginning. * Death Trap: 'Just about everything that the player encounters in this game is some sort of death trap. This is subverted with the metal plates and black chest, which can be interacted with, but do nothing. * 'Mineral MacGuffin: The jewel Re-Gou is this. * Mr. Exposition: Johnny Thunder, of all people, fills this role in the first part. Once the player falls down into the catacombs, however, Johnny Thunder is never seen or heard from again until the good ending. * Multiple Endings: The different ways to die are considered endings, along with the ending that gets you the treasure. Completing the game gets you content about upcoming film projects. * Mummy: If you venture into the wrong alcoves, the mummy of Pharaoh Hotep will attack you and snuff out your life. * No Canon for the Wicked: In the official cinematic universe, all of the deaths are non-canon endings, with the treasure being recovered in the end. * Point-and-Click Game: This is what this game is. * Temple of Doom: What the Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins is. Trivia * Unlike most Mustache Maniacs Film Co. games, this game is considered canon in the cinematic universe. It takes place around the time that it was released online, which is December 2011. * One major change from Hieroglyphs Quest to this game was the removal of the translation feature, as it was deemed a time-waster and killed the pace of the game. Category:Games Category:2011